Agents of Shield: incident 48547
by maninblack5
Summary: Mike gets a visit from another human on his last night at his job. on the day before Freddy fazzbear's is due to close forever. Mike initially belives that this man is here to help, but this man's intentions may not be as good as Mike thinks...
1. Chapter 1: Exodus

Chapter 1: Exodus

Foxy dashed down the hall towards the office. In just a few seconds he would be in there, he ran towards the metal door and was almost through the door when it slammed shut in front of him. With a sigh he started back to pirate's cove. Every night he felt a compulsion to get into the office, he couldn't explain why, he just knew he had to. He was smart enough to know when he was being watched, and chose his moments carefully.

When he made it back to pirate's cove he was surprised to see a man standing inside, he got closer and perpared to grab the man.

"I wouldn't if I were you." The man said. "If you kill me, you're never getting out of here."

Foxy stopped in his tracks at those words. Get out of here? He had never been allowed outside the pizzeria. He wanted to say something but he knew that all he could say were those prerecorded messages.

"I understand your shock, but you've done exceedingly well in the tests, and we believe that it's time to put you into the field." He stared at Foxy for a moment. "I forgot, you don't know what I'm talking about, do you? You and your friends were created as part of a secret project. Our best scientists worked to build positronic brains that we would put into androids or robots. Our intention was to create robotic soldiers that would be nearly unstoppable, eliminating the need for human agents. We put you and your companions here to test your abilities, when we bring you to H.Q we will give you more sophisticated bodies that will enhance your current abilities. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to talk to the night guard."

The figure left pirate's cove and headed towards the office. Leaving a very confused Foxy behind.

In the security office, Mike Schmitt quickly opened the door when he saw another human approaching, his relief was followed by curiosity as to why another person was in this hell hole and how he got in. Not to mention how he evaded the animatronics. "Thank goodness! You don't know how good it is to see someone else. Have you come to get me out of here? To investigate the place? Maybe even shut it down! Lord knows it ought to be."

The other man smiled an unnerving smile and said "I suppose I am going to shut it down, in a sense, but I'm afraid you can't leave. You see, this whole place was built of the purpose of testing a new invention, top secret, and you have seen too much of it. I have to thank you though, it would have gotten tiring hiring a new guard every night. You are the best we've had. We would have given you more power to use, but government funds aren't cheap, and a lot of what we had was eaten up by the robots, not to mention covering up the deaths. Now, I hate to do this, you share a last name with someone I admire a lot. You've seen too much, though, and if I don't do this then the robots will stuff you in a suit. With that he pulled out a gun and shot the guard.

Two more men entered the room after the shot was fired. "Hardest part of the job, right sir?" one of them said.

"I told you son, call me Garret, it sounds better than sir. As for this being the hardest part of working for SHIELD, I would have to disagree. This is simple compared to most of the stuff they have us do. Now, let's go, we'll be back tomorrow when this place goes out of business."

The next night, at 10:00 Garret showed up outside Freddy's. He entered and headed to the show stage. "Alright boys! Let's go, this place is scheduled for demolition tomorrow." The robots on stage followed Garret, as did Foxy.

A black jet waited outside, the robots entered through the cargo door and moments later, the plane took off. After the plane was in the air, Garret entered the cargo area and looked over the robots for a moment.

"Don't worry, it won't take too long to reach our destination. In the meantime, I suppose I should elaborate on your creation. You were created by the best scientists SHIELD has to offer. We also used technology based on an artifact known as the tessaract. We think this is why you have any semblance of sentience. Your positronic brains were put into simple animatronic suits in order to covertly test your abilities. After we arrive at our destination, your brains will be transferred into new, more powerful, bodies. You will all gain the ability to speak, Fox here will gain some especially "fun" additions. After this you will be put into the field, the kind of work you will be doing is similar to what you did during the tests. Only there will be more people to deal with"

At these words Freddy broke into a menacing grin and chuckled.

"I still have no idea why we prerecorded that damn creepy laugh." Garret commented.

The plane began to descend and after 10 more minutes, finally landed. The cargo bay door opened and the robots were lead into a facility hidden behind a waterfall. The robots were lead into separate rooms to be refitted, Foxy took a look at his new body, it looked so real compared to his current version. The fur was still a deep red, but the head was shaped more like an actual fox then his old one. The chest now had a large patch of white, like an actual hide. The eye patch was still there, but instead of the hook on one hand, there was an odd gauntlet that connected to an assault rifle.

"Like it?" asked one of the scientists. "We kept the eye patch in honor of our director. The Assault rifle can be switched out with whatever you want, within reason, anyway."

Foxy managed an approving nod before stepping into the alcove to begin the transplant.

Back at Freddy's, a day earlier…

Mike Schmitt looked around the office, the man had and his companions had left him for dead, but one of them had dropped his phone. Gasping for breath, he lunged for the phone and opened up its list of contacts. He paused while looking at one of the numbers, dialed, it and hoped the person he was calling was nearby. "Help…." he managed to gasp out.

"Who is this?" a voice said from the other end. "How did you get this number?"

"Help." Mike wheezed. "Shot…hurry."

Those were the only words he managed before he blacked out. Mike woke up a day later in a hospital bed, but the building around him did not look like a hospital. In fact, it looked more like the inside of a military base. There was a man sitting next to the bed.

"Hello Mike."

"Who are you, and how did you find me? I wasn't even able to tell you where I was."

"We traced the phone call. Can you tell us who shot you?"

"I don't know, it was pretty dark, I couldn't even see his face. Also, who is this "we" you mentioned?"

"The number you dialed was supposed to be top secret. We recovered the phone you used and are attempting to find it's owner. It belonged to a member of a top secret organization, this facility belongs to that some group. We did not send someone to the building where you were shot, however. We believe that a rouge agent was involved."

Just then a voice was heard over a radio nearby. "Agent Coulson to the briefing room please." "I got to go Mike, sorry." With that, Coulson left the room, leaving Mike to wonder why he ever took that job in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2: Hail Hydra

Chapter 2: Hail Hydra.

[WARNING! THIS CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS FOR MARVEL'S AGENTS OF SHIELD. IF YOU HAVE NOT YET WATCHED THE SHOW, AND WOULD RATHER BE SURPRISED BY IT, DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER.]

John Garret waited in the briefing room, the scientists were taking their sweet time with the robots. It shouldn't have surprised him, all he had heard from them since the tests began were questions. Questions about then the tests would be over, and when they could bring the robots back. He really hoped they were worth the time, money, and effort it took get them to where they were now. The supposed "sentience" of the robots worried him a little, but he was fairly confident that all but one of the robots would be no trouble to control. His thoughts were interrupted by his protégé, Ward, entering the room.

"Tech heads are done with the robots, sir. They say we should give them time to get used to their bodies before the mission, though."

"Fine, we can spare one day, after that we have to move. Tell the robots where they can and can't go."

"Yes, sir." Ward replied

"Oh, and Ward? As far as model X-4 knows, he is a SHIELD agent, send the rest of them to me in 10 hours."

"Why can't we fill X-4 in, sir?" "He has a morality problem, and I suspect that the guy who designed him knew too much."

"Morality? Sir, they're just robots, they don't feel, let alone have moral issues."

"The Tessaract is a wonderful thing Ward, we don't fully understand its powers. We had to use a hidden subroutine just to get X-4 to kill guards at the testing site. Even then, I'm not sure he actually killed them sometimes. So don't tell X-4, in fact, as far he is concerned, the facility we are targeting is full of imposters posing as Shield agents."

"Understood sir." Ward said as he left the room.

The official shield tests were far less tiring than the initial tests. Or, maybe, it was just because of his new body. Foxy had to admit one thing, the scientists were smart not to add a tail. Even though he wasn't sure how protective the fur like substance that now made up his outer body was. He had been assured that there were very thick layers of bulletproof metal under the fur. The metal was too heavy for a normal human to use as armor, bur SHIELD had apparently found a way to use it as armor for Foxy without inhibiting his movement. In fact, it felt as if he could run faster than he used to, if that was possible. He was also glad he was still bipedal, and that he wasn't completely anatomically correct in some places.

"Are ye finally done? I'm not a guinea pig you know." Foxy called out, hoping the scientists could hear him.

"Almost done, just one more course."

Foxy sighed as he began to run the course, it consisted of a long hallway, riddled with armed Life model decoys. It was so easy that he had time to think while running down the hall, the LMD's couldn't hit him while he was running full speed. The rest of his old "friends" hadn't had to do this, so why did he? He hoped it was because what we was going to be doing was more important than their tasks, and not because he had done worse in the tests at the pizzeria. A buzzer sounded as the training room went offline, he had reached the end of the hall with no injuries.

"Done, you're free to leave the training room." A voice over the speakers said.

"It's about time!" Foxy called back.

As he left the room, a man stopped him. "Model X-4? I'm supposed to give you this." He handed Foxy a map of the facility, some parts were shaded red.

"The red shaded areas are restricted, you can go anywhere else, just not those places. I'd head to the archives, brush up on SHIELD protocol, just so no one gets stuck teaching it to you."

He quickly left, not wanting to have to answer any questions. Foxy grumbled and headed towards the archives, making sure not to move so fast that he knocked people over.

Once at the archives, he began browsing through SHIELD's foundation and history. He wasn't surprised that a lot of what SHIELD did was off the books, and away from the public eye. He searched for any mention of himself or his three compatriots, and found no mention of any of them. Did SHIELD keep secrets within the organization? He left the archives and talked to the scientists he knew were involved with creating him. He learned that the "bite of '87" was the result of a test of the remote control system, which was later scrapped due to delayed motor responses. They had sent the signal from the remote control telling him to bite down during the night, but he didn't respond to the command until the next day. Unfortunately, he happened to respond to it when a technician was looking into his mouth for motor problems. He couldn't find out much more about the project that resulted in his creation, and the scientist who built his positronic brain was missing. He was glad, or, as glad as he could be, that Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica weren't around to talk. He had not looked forward to hearing what they had to say. He resolved to avoid them as much as possible. He was forced to cease his investigation as Garret's voice boomed over the speakers.

"Model X-4 to the briefing room please."

Once in the briefing room, Foxy noticed that none of the other robots were there, just Garret.

"Why am I the only one here, mate? Shouldn't the others be here too?"

"I briefed them first, Fox, do you mind if I call you that"

"No trouble mate, "Foxy" only sounds right when the lasses call me that." As he said this, Foxy grinned, showing his teeth. He still didn't know why they bothered with the teeth, they were a nice touch though.

"I'll keep that in mind." Said Garret as he seated himself at the chair farthest from Foxy. "Now, tomorrow, we intend to send you and your friends on a mission to a facility where all SHIELD personnel have been replaced by alien shape shifters. Your goal, once your teammates get the doors and gates open, will be too enter the facility and kill everyone inside. Remember, they are not SHIELD agents, or even human. Their only goal is the extinction of humanity, understood?"

"Aye, aye, sir" Foxy said

"Then you are dismissed." Garret replied.

After Foxy had left the room, Garret entered the launch bay, where the other former animatronics were waiting. "Tell me, Freddy, was Fox always this weird?"

"Yup, even though he couldn't speak, he did some odd stuff." Freddy boomed back in a deep, gruff tone.

"Well, you all know what to do when you reach the facility tomorrow."

"Yes sir, Don't worry, Coulson won't leave that place alive." Replied Freddy.

"Well, then, Hail Hydra." Said Garret with a pleased look on his face.

All three robots took up a salute and replied "Hail Hydra!"


	3. Chapter 3: The Escape

Chapter 3: The Escape

Coulson came back to the infirmary after a long chat with Fury, the decision has been made to move Mike to another, safer, building. Whoever had tried to kill him had some sort of tie to SHIELD, they had found the guy who the phone belonged to, he was dead. He must have been working for someone else, an investigation was soon to be launched. For now, Coulson's orders were to prepare a plane to get Mike out of here. "Hey, Mike." Coulson said as he entered the room.

"Hey Phil, any word on the guy who shot me?"

"Nothing yet Mike, but I have orders to move you to a safer facility, I'll have a plane ready in an hour or so."

"Phil, why all this security? You never actually told me where I am."

"I'll explain on the plane ride, in the meantime, nothing in this place is so top secret that you can't have a look around, just be back here in an hour."

"Whatever you say Phil."

Coulson left to get the plane ready, and Mike left the infirmary to look around the facility.

In the airspace above the very same facility that Mike believed himself to be safe in, an aircraft was flying, loaded with deadly cargo. "Alright troops, you know the plan, everyone but Fox will parachute down and get into the building, then you will cut the power to the security systems so Fox can get in and begin eliminating the aliens inside. Use force only when necessary until the security is down. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" chorused the robots from the cargo bay. All of the robots besides Foxy jumped from the open bay door down to the facility roof below.

Mike wandered his way into a room with quite a few monitors that displayed camera views. He glanced at one that displayed a room at the top floor and then did a double take. It couldn't be, they couldn't have followed him here. So on the camera, that couldn't be…..but it certainly was. That damn Bear! How had it found him? He didn't have any time to think about that, he had to find Coulson. He also realized that he had just figured out why there was no one monitoring those cameras. At least there were no suits they could stuff him into, right?

Bonnie cackled with glee as he opened the door to the fuse box room. No one had seen them yet, the plan was going off without a hitch. Now, he just hoped Foxy did his job, or they would all pay.

"Phil, Phil, Phil!" Mike yelled as he entered a supply room. Coulson was packing medical supplies in case they were needed on the trip.

"Mike, what's going on?" Coulson asked.

"It's those things from the pizza place! They're here! They got the guy monitoring the cameras, I think they're after me!"

"Mike, calm down, I'm going to sound the evacuation order, not many people are trained to fight here. First I'm going to check the security room, though, you may be suffering from mental distress."

Coulson and Mike ran to the security room, it was still vacant. "You were right Mike, the facility has been breached." Coulson took a look at one of the monitors, Freddy was clearly visible on it. "Son of a gun." Coulson accessed the base wide speaker system. "This is Agent Coulson, all personnel, evacuate, I repeat, Evacuate the facility. There are potentially murderous automatons on the loose."

"Are we leaving too, Phil?" Mike asked.

""No Mike, you're leaving, I'm headed to the armory. We have a few missile launchers there. You need to head to the runway to get onto one of the planes."

"All due respect Phil, but if you intend to blow those things away, I want to be there for it."

"Mike, you can't use a weapon, it would be too dangerous for you to remain here."

"Fine, but you better blow those things to hell, Phil."

Mike left for an evacuation plane, and Coulson headed towards the armory as the security systems went offline.

Garret chuckled to himself as a code came in over their radio, the facility was wide open. "Alright Fox! We got the signal, security systems are offline. That's your cue."

"Aye aye, sir." Foxy hadn't bothered with a parachute, there was no need for him to be quiet when he hit the roof. He jumped off the plane and landed unharmed on the helipad. He readied his weapon and began to enter the facility. He noticed that it was strangely quiet inside, he couldn't detect anyone on the third floor, even with his thermal sensors. His internal radio activated and he heard Garret's voice on the other end.

"Fox, change of plans, someone spotted the infiltrators, get yourself to the facility's runway, they're trying to escape on planes."

Foxy broke into a full sprint towards the runway, as he passed the armory, he could've sworn he saw someone. He decided, however, that his current orders took precedence over a lone imposter, and kept on running.

Coulson opened the door to the armory after retrieving a rocket launcher. Only to see a red blur pass him by, it then jumped out the window onto the runway.

Coulson ran to the window and looked at the figure sanding on the runway, it was aiming its weapon at the aircraft. He took aim with the rocket launcher and fired. The figure heard the sound of the rocket and swiftly vaulted backwards, evading both rocket and resulting explosion. It turned its head and its weapon towards Coulson. He moved behind a wall, expecting a storm of bullets to come through the window at any second. Instead he heard a sound of metal scarping against the building's walls. The robot was climbing the walls towards him. He was pretty sure it was a robot at this point. He heard the sound of jet engines coming from the runway, the planes were taking off, now he just had to get out of here alive. At that moment, however, he heard a metallic clanking behind him.

Dang it, thought Chica, the one time she forgot to be quiet was when she was about to kill her primary target. As Coulson turned around, she decided to kill him quickly and loaded her pistol. Coulson saw her gun, however, and dived into the room that contained the stairwell. At that moment, Foxy climbed up into the building. "Foxy! Damn you, the planes just took off! Garret will have our heads for this!"

"Relax, one of the impostors is still in the building, I'll capture him so we can find out where the rest of them went. It's called improvising, Chica." Foxy was off like a shot before Chica could say anything.

Coulson was almost at the garage, where they kept Lola. When all of a sudden Foxy appeared in the hallway in front of him. The robot looked shocked, if that was possible, almost as if it recognized him. Coulson, however, had no such hesitation, and fired his rocket at the floor beneath Foxy. The robot fell down into the one of the building's sublevels. The force of the fall caused him to fall two more floors before he stopped. Coulson circumvented the gap he had made and continued into the garage. When he entered, he saw what he was looking for, a red Chevrolet corvette. He was just putting the keys in the ignition when he looked behind him and saw a familiar figure standing in the doorway.

Foxy opened the door to the garage to see the main doors opening, and the imposter who looked like Coulson sitting in a car. Did he really think he could escape him with a car? Apparently so, because he drove forward out of the garage. Foxy quickly caught up with the car, but then it began to ascend. He quickly grabbed the car as it rose higher and higher.

Coulson saw the robot hanging onto the back of the car. He engaged the car's autopilot mode and climbed onto the back of the car. "Hey!" he called out to the robot. "Don't touch Lola." And with that, he pulled out his gun and shot the robot's hand, causing it to fall to the ground below.

"Ow, that hurt." Foxy muttered upon hitting the ground, metal or not, falling 3 stories and then falling from a flying car hurt. He took a moment to wonder how exactly he could feel pain, and then remembered Garret's explanation for it, the Tessaract. His next thoughts were of how angry his teammates, and Garret, would be. He would be lucky if he wasn't melted down for this one. He sighed as he headed for the extraction point, where Garret was waiting.


	4. Chapter 4: Case closed

Chapter 4: Case closed

"Director Fury, I insist that we keep this case open, this has been a clear breach of SHIELD security. We cannot afford to stop investigating this."

"Coulson, we've hit a dead end, there are no more leads. There isn't anything we can do but close it, until more evidence pops up. Now, if you have no more objections, I need you to talk with Stark about the Arc reactor technology, understood?"

"Yes sir. May I ask what we're going to do with Mike?"

"We'll have to fully erase his memory of the events, it'll take time, but it's the only option."

"Understood sir."

Coulson left the room, preparing to close incident 48547.

[One year passes, and the events of _The Avengers_ occur.]

Foxy believed himself lucky to have survived this long. Garret hadn't blamed him for the failure of the mission, likely because no one else was around during his critical moments of hesitation. He began to think about the mission some more, and the more he thought about it, the more he began to suspect something. Garret had said that the people in that facility were alien shape shifters, but Foxy wasn't so sure. There had been no records of shape shifting aliens in the SHIELD archive, so how could Garret know that they weren't human? He had to know more, but he had no idea who to ask. Granted he didn't know many people, he had avoided contact with the other SHIELD agents, and everyone in general as much as possible. He hadn't even tried to talk at all with Freddy and company, even so, he suspected they knew something they weren't telling him. He had been on the verge of trying to talk with them when the news came that Coulson was dead, even though Foxy had never met him, except in combat, he admired him a lot, mainly from reading his exploits in the SHIELD database. There was something else though, and, after running a full system analysis, he had figured out that it was a part of his base code. Something that recognized Coulson, and would not allow Foxy to terminate him. His creator must have input this segment of code, knowing he would eventually be sent to kill Coulson, but how? He was beginning to suspect that Garret wasn't affiliated with SHIELD at all, maybe he was an imposter. He had no proof, however, and no way to contact anyone who was higher ranking then Garret. Suddenly, he heard the footsteps coming down the hall towards him. He wondered who it was, this room wasn't used for anything, and no personal ever came here, which made it a good place to think. After a few more seconds of listening, he groaned, he was fairly sure who it was. He was also fairly sure he wouldn't like what he or she had to say.

"What in the world is he doing in this part of the facility?" wondered Chica. The gang had drawn straws to see who got to talk with Foxy, she had lost. He had been acting odder and odder lately. Going off to secluded areas for hours on end, logging unholy amounts of time in the training rooms, singing old pirate songs when he thought no one was around, he even had taken to having a sheathed cutlass at his waist all the time. That wasn't the main problem, though, he had been doing a lot of digging into the fate of his creator. Garret had buried that pretty well, but he was still concerned that Foxy would rebel if he learned the truth.

"Foxy?" Chica opened the door to the room to see him standing directly in front of her, fingering his cutlass.

"Aye, it's me, what do ye want?"

"Well, we noticed you've been awfully reclusive lately, and we wanted to make sure everything was okay."

"Then why are ye the only one here, what about the other two?"

"Well, um, they had to be somewhere."

"Listen lass, I don't buy yer story for one second. So why are ye really here? Did Garret send you?"

"Garret didn't send me, Freddy kind of did."

"Why you? Why not someone else?"

Chica sighed "Alright, we drew straws to see who had to talk with you, I lost. Freddy decided that, if we're going to work together, we need to get to know you a bit more."

"That's better, come in."

He stepped to the side of the door and let Chica in.

"Now, what exactly did you want to know about me?"

"Well, for one, why are you trying so hard to find out what happened to your creator?"

"I think 'e might be the only one with the answer to a question that's haunted me since our first mission. When I saw Coulson, or the imposter that looked like Coulson, I had a chance to kill 'im. For some reason, some part of me just couldn't do it. I found out that it's a part of me base code, only my creator could have put that there."

"You should know that your creator is dead, he hung himself in his apartment."

Foxy's despair was visible "What was 'is name?"

"His last name was Soong, I couldn't find anything on his first name. It's a shame he killed himself, he had a family, a wife and son."

The part about the suicide was a lie, and Chica knew it. Hopefully it would get Foxy to stop his investigation.

"Thanks, Chica, if ye don't mind, I'd lie to be alone for a bit, we can talk later."

"Alright, bye, and thanks for being willing to talk."

Chica walked back down the hall towards the more crowded areas of the facility. Foxy was starting to grow on her, his voice was calming compared to her Freddy's and Bonnie's. Yet he still sounded strong and masculine. He didn't seem quite as strange, even after only talking to him for a minute or two. It was a shame, because it was clear after their little chat that Foxy had to die. She would be sure to enjoy every moment of his pain. "Hail Hydra." She muttered to herself, as she entered Garret's office.

"So, that's why he's been in far off corners of the facility. The news about his base code is bad, we killed everyone who knew enough about the robot's code to change it. That may have been a mistake. I'm going to assign you four, including Foxy to go to an abandoned Hydra facility, Foxy will be told it is to track down SHIELD agents who have defected. Once there, you will kill him, understood, Chica?"

"Yes sir!" replied Chica without bothering to hide the fact that she was looking forward to it. She,  
>Freddy, and Bonnie had all been dealt with harshly after the first mission. They had been blamed for getting spotted, but now they knew the reason Coulson had survived. Foxy was going to pay.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: The trap

Chapter 5: The trap.

[Sorry for the short chapter, but the story is nearing its finale. I will probably make more stories after this, but for now, I must finish this one.]

"Defectors? They must've been out of their minds to defect from SHIELD!" foxy exclaimed. Garret had, once again, briefed the others before he had briefed him. This made Foxy all the more suspicious of Garret's allegiances. He still had no proof, however, and without proof there was no way to oppose Garret.

"They defected to a terrorist organization known as Hydra, which was formed during WWII and is just now resurfacing. Your task is to get into this facility, where the defectors are hiding, and capture or kill them. On another note, this will be your last mission under my command. I'm leaving tomorrow to deal with an extremely important matter that has just come up. The mission will commence in 3 hours, be ready."

"Aye aye, sir." Foxy left the room, and headed to the weapons locker to prepare for the mission.

3 hours later, he and his "team" were on a plane headed to a remote facility near the southern tip of the Rocky Mountains. Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie were strangely silent on the way there, normally they were talking among themselves. He noticed that they were armed with more weaponry then usual, they had vests, covered with pouches of grenades. They also had odd looking rifles strapped to their backs. After 30 minutes of this silence, they arrived at the facility, it rested high atop a peak, and looked small but likely had many, many sub levels. They were dropped down on top of the base's helipad, they then climbed down the ladder into the base. The power was out inside, but they could all see fine using night vision integrated into their eyes.

"Alight everyone, be back here in 2 hours for a rendezvous." Freddy said, before heading down the hall towards the base's comm center.

Foxy headed down the stairs into the level where the command center was located. Hoping to catch some of the defectors down there. The power was completely shut off to this place, and there were no backup generators, so the defectors had no power with which to operate the normally impressive security. They would probably use the command center as a base of operations to store supplies and make battle plans.

Unbeknownst to Foxy or the other robots, a certain SHIELD agent had seen them enter the facility. This agent was Phil Coulson, he saw the robots, and recognized them from a year ago. He decided that this was his only chance to get more evidence with which to re-open the case. So he landed Lola near the Facility's back entrance, and went inside.

Foxy entered the command center, only to find it deserted. If there were hostiles in the building, this was the best tactical position for them. More suspicious was the fact that he had not been attacked as he made his way to the command center. Not to mention he hadn't detected anyone with his thermal vision. Something was definitely wrong, he snarled as he started back towards the rendezvous point. He had been played for a fool, and whoever had done it was going to pay.

"What are they doing?" Coulson wondered. Three of the robots were planting explosives behind one of the entry room's walls. Were they setting a trap? If so, for whom? This place had been abandoned long ago, and no SHIELD agent came here anymore. He moved back around the corner as the Bear passed by, that's when he noticed that he was carrying a SHIELD weapon. Had it stolen the weapon? Or was it affiliated with SHIELD? Whatever the reason, he decided he couldn't let them carry out their task, and started back towards Lola to get heavier weaponry.

Foxy made it back to the rendezvous point, only to see Freddy standing in the room.

"Freddy, I haven't seen anyone else in the facility. There are no defectors, what's going on?"

Freddy only grinned and began to step back out of the room.

"Damn it Freddy! I want answers now!"

Foxy snarled and began to walk towards Freddy. It was only then he noticed that Freddy had something that looked like a detonator in his hand. He turned to run, but as soon as he did, Freddy pressed the button. A huge fireball exploded from behind one of the room's walls, the explosion hit Foxy full force, and he fell to the floor and blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6: Vengeance

Chapter 6: Vengeance

While Foxy was still unconscious, he started a self-repair cycle in order to repair the damaged internal circuits. While he was doing this, he found a buried cache of data in his memory banks. It was dated sometime after the bite of 87 but before Garret arrived to take them to a SHIELD installation. The memory was of his attempt to save one of the guards, only to be beaten by his "friends" for it. Shortly after that, a man had arrived with some technicians, they implanted a hidden subroutine that would make him kill. He recalled that one of the men was called "Baron" by the other technicians. Baron….Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker…that was his name, Von Strucker. He also remembered that Freddy, Bonnie and Chica exchanged words with this man, they said something at the end of the conversation. Something that they had tried to bury, he now remembered what they had said. "Hail Hydra" …Hydra, was that what Garret was? A Hydra agent?

"Wake up!"

The first thing you wanted to hear when you woke up was never Freddy's voice, unfortunately, that's what Foxy heard.

Standing in Front of him was Chica, to either side of her, were Freddy and Bonnie. Both of them were pointing weapons at him. He would have gotten up and ran, except that the weapons Freddy and Bonnie were holding were powered by the tessaract, and therefore capable of disintegrating him with a single shot.

"Finally, you're awake, now we can have some fun."

He noticed that Chica was holding what appeared to be a blowtorch in her hand.

"So, it's to be torture is it, mates? I had a feeling ye were sadistic bastards."

"This is payback, Foxy" Bonnie replied. "You were the reason we had to endure 13 years in that pizzeria. We would have been out a lot sooner if you had just done as you were told."

"There was no reason for us to kill people there. They could've just used LMDs. What Garret wanted, was to get us used to killing without asking questions. He wanted us to be the perfect soldiers, the perfect weapons. I don't know about you, but I'm no weapon."

Chica turned on the blowtorch. "Spare us the self righteous rambling, i'm going to have fun with this."

Then Foxy saw something in the hallway behind Chica, and laughed.

"What are you laughing about? Are you some kind of Masochist? If you are, we should rethink the whole torture business."

"Nay, there's nothing funny or pleasurable about what you are going to do to me."

"Oh, good. Then we can get on with it." Chica said with a grin.

"Now what's about to happen to you, now that's funny, mates."

"What's about to happen to us? There's no one in this building besides us!"

"Oh really? Maybe ye should turn around"

"You really think we'll fall for that?" Said Freddy, as he laughed.

Then the missile hit Chica in the back.

"There's more where that come from!" called a voice from the hallway.

Freddy and Bonnie turned around.

"No! He's dead! How is he here?" Bonnie yelled.

"Reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated."

The smoke cleared, and Coulson stood in the hallway, loaded rocket launcher in hand.

"Shoot him!" Freddy shouted.

One of the weapons fired and hit Coulson's rocket launcher, luckily he took his hands off the weapon just as the blast hit and the launcher disintegrated. Coulson dodged the second shot and began to run back towards the secondary exit.

Bonnie started after him, but Freddy stopped him.

"Foxy's gone! We need to find him before he gets away! He's wounded though, so he can't have gone far."

Freddy and Bonnie began to search the facility, leaving a badly wounded Chica behind.

Foxy had made it to the facility's weapons locker before collapsing, the blast had wounded him pretty badly. He couldn't run as fast or as far as he usually could. He couldn't let that stop him though, he had to kill both Freddy and Bonnie. They were too dangerous, he couldn't let them go back to Hydra. Any feelings of sadness at being betrayed by his former friends was offset by the knowledge that Coulson was alive. However he survived being stabbed by Loki, Foxy was glad he was here.

His train of thought was interrupted by Bonnie's footsteps outside the door. He looked around the locker and saw no weapons that would help him in this situation. He unsheathed his cutlass and stepped outside the door. Bonnie immediately turned around and armed his weapon, but Foxy threw his cutlass into Bonnie's eye. The pain caused Bonnie to drop his weapon and fall to the floor. Foxy took the opportunity to grab him and throw him at the wall. Bonnie quickly recovered and charged Foxy, he sidestepped Bonnie kicked him in the back. The force of the blow sent Bonnie into another wall. Bonnie got up and punched Foxy in the chest, knocking him onto his knees. Before Bonnie could take advantage of it, he got up and vaulted over Bonnie, then grabbed his neck and flipped him backwards, sending him face down into the floor.

Freddy heard the commotion and ran as fast as he could to Bonnie's location. He saw that Foxy had his back turned to him, and fired. However, Foxy heard the weapon and ducked under the blast. Bonnie, unfortunately, was just getting up as Freddy fired and was disintegrated by the blast.

"Damn you Foxy! You'll pay for that!" Freddy spat as he fired another volley of blasts into the room.

Foxy slid underneath Freddy and ran up towards the exit ladder, Freddy followed. Foxy doubled back to the place where he had fought Bonnie, picked up Bonnie's weapon, and then went down towards the facility's power room and shut the door.

Foxy worked feverishly, the tessaract weapon needed power, but he might be able to give it enough power for one shot using some of the parts from the fusebox. After a few minutes, he heard Freddy banging on the door.

"Are you ready for Freddy!?" He yelled as he battered against the door and laughed maniacally. Suddenly, the doors opened, Freddy took a step back, Foxy was holding something.

If Freddy hadn't had his night vision on, he would have recognized the blue glow and been able to run. Unfortunately, by the time he recognized the weapon, he only had time to utter "Oh, crap" before he was disintegrated.


	7. Chapter 7: With great power

Chapter 7: With Great Power…..

It was finally over, Freddy and Bonnie were dead, and Chica was almost fatally wounded. Or, so Foxy thought. Chica was made of tougher stuff then Foxy had believed, and had managed to follow Coulson back to the secondary exit. Even worse, she had a weapon, and Coulson didn't know she was there…

Garret watched Freddy's death via live feed from Freddy's eyes. This was bad, Foxy had killed two out of three of the robots loyal to Hydra. It was unfortunate, but he was going to have to use his last resort. Coulson could not know about Hydra's infiltration of SHIELD, and Foxy would surely tell him if given the chance. He prepared to activate a program hidden in Foxy's brain that would erase all his memories of Hydra, and Garret himself. He would remember everything that had happened, he just wouldn't be able to remember details like Garret's face, voice or name. It was a shame, because doing so meant deeming the project a failure. Nevertheless, he activated the program.

Foxy returned to the room where the explosion had taken place. Chica was gone, she must have been in better shape than he thought. Where would she have gone? She would have to wait another hour before Hydra would try to extract her, so what was she doing? Then it dawned on him. Coulson, she was going after Coulson. He climbed up the entrance ladder, hoping to find whatever vehicle Coulson used to get here. Once on the facility roof, he saw no vehicle of any kind. He looked around the outside of the facility and saw the red car Coulson had used to escape the last time he met him. He then saw Coulson exit the facility and walk towards the car. He then saw something following Coulson, it was Chica, and it had to be. She began to draw her weapon…

Chica drew her pistol, her tessaract weapon had been damaged by the rocket. If it hadn't been for Coulson, Foxy would be dead and they would be returning, triumphantly, to Garret. He wasn't going to get away, not this time. She had practiced shadowing people for a long time since their first mission, and Coulson was still unaware of her presence. She began to pull the trigger….

Foxy jumped from the Helipad and tackled Chica, her shot fired, but missed Coulson. The force of his jump carried both him and Chica to a ledge further down the mountain. Foxy had taken the brunt of the fall, however, and Chica had the upper hand. She had both his arms pinned, and his damaged legs couldn't move her. So Foxy did something that, in his mind, shouldn't have done much. He had always assumed that his teeth were just decorative. Nevertheless, he bit down on Chica's head. Immediately, thousands of volts of electricity poured through his teeth and into Chica's body. After a few seconds, she shut down and fell off the ledge and down the mountain.

Foxy climbed back up the ledge to the area where Coulson had parked.

"Thank you." Said Coulson. "Not to seem ungrateful, but I need answers. What were you doing here, and why did your friends have SHIELD technology?

"They aren't my friends anymore, but to answer yer questions, we were built by SHIELD. The others were here to kill me."

"If you were built by SHIELD, then how come you attacked a SHIELD facility?"

"I was told it was manned by alien shape shifters posing as SHIELD agents. Which is also why I was trying to catch ye."

"The director of SHIELD didn't know about you. Who ordered you to attack that facility?"

"I…" Foxy paused for a few seconds. "I don't…remember."

"Do you at least remember the name of your creator?"

"Aye, his name was Doctor Soong."

"I remember him, I saved him from a terrorist group once. He was a good man."

"I never knew him, I was told he was dead."

"He is, he was found in his apartment, shot. If he was involved with whoever was in charge of your creation, then that would explain his death."

"He was only involved with my creation, the others were designed by different people."

"The other robots, why did they want to kill you?"

"I objected to needless killing. That, and they learned that my creator programmed me in such a way as I am unable to kill you. I think Dr. Soong knew that whoever he was working for would send me after you. Speaking of that, why would another SHIELD agent want to kill SHIELD personnel?"

"I don't know, maybe he really does think that SHIELD has been infiltrated by aliens, or maybe he was one. I'm sure director Fury will attempt to track him down, but finding him is very unlikely without much evidence. Which begs the question, what will you do now? SHIELD has a place for you, you'd fit right in with the Howling commandos."

"No, I'm done with SHIELD. An organization that can't keep track of its people or resources is doomed to crumble."

"That may be true, but the principals on which SHIELD was founded are good ones. We need….people, for lack of a better word, like you."

Foxy turned towards the facility to leave.

"A wise man once said, "With great power, comes great responsibility." You have extraordinary abilities. How will you use them?" with that Coulson began to walk towards his car.

Foxy thought about what Coulson said. What was he going to do if not join SHIELD? Maybe, if he joined SHIELD, he could find out more about who killed his creator, and help protect the world while he was at it. So he turned around and followed Coulson.

"Coulson, you're telling me that you gave a robot who was created by SHIELD without my knowledge a spot on the Howling Commandos?"

"Yes, Director Fury, I felt it was the best course of action at the time. Letting him leave could have had catastrophic repercussions. Who knows what he might have done instead."

"You did the right thing, Coulson. Unfortunately we have no clues as to who headed the project that created this robot. So, all we can do is wait until he makes another move. You did a good job, Coulson, you are dismissed."

Coulson left Fury's office, and took a plane to rendezvous with his new team. During the flight, he reflected on the events of incident 48547. He was glad that there was some form of closure, some SHIELD cases didn't end that way. He thought back to his own words on the mountain "With great power comes great responsibility." Those were words to live by. He hoped Fox would remember them.


	8. Epilogue Part 1: Retrieval

Epilogue Part 1: Retrieval

"What's the damage?"

"The positronic brain is still intact, some of the pathways are fried, but it should still be able to function. The body is damaged beyond repair though."

"All we need is the brain, the body is useless anyway."

"What Garret attempted to do was extraordinary, but he made one mistake. Doctor Soong wasn't Hydra, Garret should have been more careful about who he hired."

"Sir, what are we going to use this positronic brain for?"

"A.I.M has many uses for such a piece of technology, but we will allow M.O.D.O.K to decide what purpose it shall fulfill."

"Understood, sir. What do you think this body was meant to be? I can't decide if it was supposed to look like a duck or a chicken."

"Garret had a sick sense of humor, but I have to admit that disguising the robots as children's mascots was clever; SHIELD doesn't bat an eye at that sort of thing. Now, if you're done, let's go."


	9. Epilogue part 2: Agent of SHIELD

Epilogue Part 2: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D

The A.I.M guards at the front gate never knew what hit them. One second they were patrolling the main entrance to a secret AIM laboratory, and the next second both of them were hit by darts flying from the darkness.

The door to the lab opened, and at first, the scientists inside could only make out one red eye in the doorway. After a few seconds they see that the eye belonged to a very tall, fox like figure.

"Attention, ye bilge rats! Ye'r all under arrest." With that, tranquilizer darts began flying through through the air, incapacitating all the A.I.M members in a matter of seconds.

"Alright, Widow, room's clear. Get hacking, I'll take these 'ere scum out to the extraction zone."

"Will you ever ditch the pirate speech? It gets old after a while."

"Not likely, lass. Now, hurry up, we don't want Barton to get bored watching for AIM reinforcements."

Foxy dragged the prisoners to the roof, where a SHIELD jet was due to land in 10 minutes. He looked up at the moon and sighed. The Howling commandos were a good team, but it was nice to have a break from them once in a while. That, added to the fact that Romanoff and Barton were some of the best SHIELD agents there were made this a pretty easy and enjoyable mission. There hadn't been many easy missions, but enjoyable ones were less rare. He was still curious about how Coulson had survived his death. Foxy had asked Coulson about it personally, but Coulson had only said that he had only been dead for minutes, and that he had been sent to a place called Tahiti to recover. Foxy made a mental note to visit the place sometime, Coulson had described it as "a magical place". Romanoff and Barton joined him on the roof as the SHIELD jet landed to take them back to the Helicarrier.

The End.

_I doubt many people will read this far, but if you did, thank you. I will likely write a sequel as soon as the plot for one pops into my head. I mainly wrote this so that I could keep the story straight, I can never finish one on my head. I apologize if you have trouble imagining what Foxy looked like after his refit, describing things isn't my strong suit. If you happen to be an artist, I would appreciate your rendition of what Foxy after his refit in chapter 1. Once again, thank you for reading. Also, look for the sequel titled: The robot wars._


End file.
